The Beginning of Always
by heppy
Summary: As Karen Roe once said, no matter where you go or who yo become, this place will always be with you, there's only one Tree Hill and it's your home.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I know I have a lot of unfinished stuff...but this is an idea I can't get out of my head so I am finally attempting to put it out here. This is picking up where season 5 did, so four years or so afer graduation...the storyline so far will probably follow some of what was in the show, but I am changing things and adding to and taking from to make it fit my vision. I am, as you know, a huge fan of BDavis...so, that will shine through. I hope you enjoy...this is just an intro...I will hopefully get a few chapters up within the next three or four days. Reviews are appreciated, and motivating. Oh-also, I own nothing. Mark Scwhann created these characters, I just get to play with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis stood in her Manhattan penthouse. She smiled as she thought about where she was headed next, about the conversation she had just had with Peyton two days ago. As she put the final items in her carry on she kept replaying that converstation in her head.<p>

_"Hey, it's Peyton," she said in a saddened tone, "hey, I'm sorry, I know you're busy there, but, I just…" she hesitated, "what happened to us, you know? I don't know who I am anymore, or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know, I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"_

_"Yeah, it makes all the sense in the world, Peyton. Four years ago it all seemed so clear didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after. "_

_"Are you happy Brooke?"_

_"Most days," she said as she looked at over at the sleeping blonde beside her, "are you?"_

_"No," she said wiping her eyes._

_"Ok, then, let me ask you something. What is going to make you happy Peyt? Is it how you look or the car you drive? The people you know? Is it more money, or celebrity, or power and accomplishments? Because I don't think it's enough."_

_"Well, then what is?"_

_"Love, I think," she said as she looked again at the sleeping blonde, pulling the blanket up around her. "And that love can be for a boy or a girl, or a place, or a way of life, or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you gonna find that love P Sawyer?"_

_"I think I need to come home."_

_"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."_

Brooke couldn't wait to get back to Tree Hill. As much as it scared her, as much as she was afraid for them to go back there, to see Peyton again, it was home. She knew that in her heart. There was no place else they should be even if it had been four and a half years. She was ready, they were ready to go home. As they stepped off the airplane she felt a sigh of relief...but as she glanced at the blonde with her she also felt such uncertainty being back in Tree Hill. With her signature smile, slightly longer hair hanging down around her shoulders, she reached for the blonde, "here we go," she said with a gentle kiss, "we're home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Still own nothing. And. I have changed the direction a little. My other stories, some of them, I try to stick to the main plot points from the show, this time I am using some of them, but they are not necessarily the focus. Flashback scenes are in italics.**

* * *

><p>"Here we go, we're home," she said softly. She tried to calm her nerves, the idea of being back, of seeing everyone again was about to become a reality. Brooke Davis was back. She was home. "Hey," she said as she paused looking at her travel companion, "I'm gonna go ahead ok, catch up in a few minutes ok," she said nervously.<p>

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, "for everything." She walked towards where she knew her friends would be waiting for her, for them. She smiled as she saw them. Peyton and Haley.

"Tigger," Haley smiled as she saw Brooke, she tried to fight the tears as she hugged her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Haley," she said, wiping her own tears, "but we're home now, it's gonna be ok."

"B Davis," Peyton said as she wrapped an arm around Brooke, "it's good to be back."

"I've missed you too P Sawyer," Brooke said forcing a smile.

"Let's get you home," Peyton said.

"Brooke," the voice of her travel companion startled her slightly.

"Hey," Brooke said softly, "come here," she said reaching out her arms. Haley and Peyton stood silent, neither understanding what the scene in front of them was. "It's been a long day," she said placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Brooke," Haley nearly whispered, uncertainty filling her voice.

"Oh, Hales," she smiled, "I'm sorry guys, this is Millicent."

"So nice to meet you," Millicent said shaking Haley's hand, then Peyton's, "I have heard so much about you both."

"Millie and I have a rental car," Brooke said, "so can we meet you at your place," she directed to Haley.

"Yeah," Haley smiled, "I will text you the address."

"Ok," Brooke smiled.

"Ok," Haley said hugging her friend one more time, "I am so glad you are back Brooke, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Hales," Brooke smiled. As she let go of Haley, she smiled as she watched her and Peyton exiting the airport.

"Are you ok," Millicent asked.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "I'm home, we're home, everything is gonna be ok."

* * *

><p>As Brooke drove the streets to Haley and Nathan's home she couldn't help but feel the relief of finally being back. Being home. She smiled as she drove the familiar streets of her youth. It reminded her so much of who she was, and even though she was worried about how her friends would react to who she is now, she was happy to be home.<p>

"Well," he said as he opened the door, "if it isn't Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Scott," she said with a genuine smile pulling him into a hug, "I have missed you."

"I've missed you a little too," he said as he closed the door behind them.

"Look at this place," Brooke smiled, thinking of the success Nathan was to have.

"It's been rough Brooke," he said, "all of it you know. The accident, it took me to a pretty dark place. I wasn't a good person, a good man, or a good father. I know I wasn't a good husband."

"Nathan Scott, you are good," she said wiping her eyes, "I mean you and I are the same, coming from the same places, the same crowds, our parents screwing us up. But Nate, you are a good man, and a husband, and father. And you are an amazing friend."

"You're not so bad either," he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Four years is a long time," she said wiping her eyes, "I have missed you guys so much, how's Jamie?"

"Lucas Scott," Haley hollered, "you be careful with my son, I mean it."

"Mama," Jamie chuckled from atop his uncle's shoulders, "it's fun."

"Yeah Haley it's fun," he said as he noticed his brother standing there with the feisty brunette, "Brooke," he nearly whispered,

"Brooke," Haley said as she noticed her friend, "I got everything ready," she said looking confused, "where are th…"

"Millicent was tired," Brooke said cutting Haley off, "it's just me tonight."

"Let's give your aunt Brooke some space," Nathan said as he took his son from Lucas.

"Brooke," Lucas smiled, "how long has it been?"

"Two years," she smiled softly, her heart racing slightly.

"_Alright boozy," Brooke said helping Lucas in to his hotel room, "let's get you to bed."_

"_The bed is spinning," Lucas said as he fell back._

"_We are gonna be ok," she said unbuttoning his shirt, "I am gonna get you into some jammies and then I'm gonna take a cab home and you can sleep it off."_

"_Or," he said pulling her close to him, "you could stay," and suddenly she felt his lips against hers._

"_Ok," she said finally forcing herself to pull away, "I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the last twenty four hours." He stared in to her eyes and for a split second she remembered all of those feelings. "Luke we're not in high school anymore, and I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you, ok?"_

"_I feel lost Brooke," he said is a saddened tone, "I don't know what to do anymore Brooke. I don't know what to do without you."_

"_Alright," she said trying to ignore what his last words were, "you remember when I started Clothes Over Bro's? It was right after we broke up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work. And you need to do the same right now, you need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be, and then you approach Peyton, and if she comes back to you, you know it's meant to be, ok?"_

"_Brooke," he whispered._

"_I'm gonna go," she said taking the ring off, "and you probably won't see me for a while," she placed the ring in his hand, "Lucas Scott is gonna change the world someday and he doesn't even know it." She kissed his forehead and turned to leave._

"_Brooke," he said, she stopped at the door, but wouldn't turn around. _

"_I gotta go," she said._

"_Brooke," he said as he walked up behind her, "look at me."_

"_I can't Luke."_

"_Hey," he said pulling her towards him, "look at me pretty girl," when she looked up at him he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "it's you, Brooke."_

"_Lucas, don't," she said trying to pull away._

"_It's you Brooke, it was always you," he said tears in his eyes, "you asked me that night, Brooke, and it was you. It wasn't Peyton, it was you, and I tried to tell you," he sighed, "but I didn't try hard enough. And somehow, some way I ended up going to her, I tried to make myself believe that it was her. Hell, I proposed to her, Brooke, but this," he said placing his hand on his heart, "Brooke, my heart has always been with you."_

"_Luke," she cried, her eyes full of tears, she wanted nothing more than to let him hold her._

"_It's you, Brooke Davis, it's you," he said as he pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back this time, "I've missed you Brooke."_

"_I've missed you too Lucas," she said wrapping her arms around him_

"_Stay," he said as he kissed her forehead, "stay with me."_

"Two years," he chuckled slightly, "two years ago that I came to New York and found out my book was being published."

"Yeah," she said softly, remembering every detail of that night.

"_So who knew that the ring trick would get us free drinks all over mid-town," she asked as they walked together in the park._

"_Can I give you two a ride?"_

"_Why not," Lucas said as he and Brooke looked at the carriage, "it is our engagement night," Brooke held up her hand as she placed her arm in Lucas'._

"_In that case the ride is free."_

"_A diamond ring is gold," Brooke said excitedly as they got in the carriage._

"_So what do you two have planned for your lives together?"_

"_Um, we're gonna be a power couple, he's gonna be a famous novelist and I'm gonna have a fabulous fashion line."_

"_But, we're still gonna have time to have a big family."_

"_Two boys and a girl," she smiled looking at him._

"_And I'll coach little league."_

"_Oh, and I'll bake treats for the team," she said smiling, "or buy them."_

"_Then we'll spend our summers in our beach house."_

"_And winters in the south of France."_

"_It won't matter where we are as long as we're together," he said smiling looking in to her eyes._

"_That's the key, success is wonderful, but finding someone to love and having them love you back," he said looking back at the seemingly happy couple, "love is what it's all about."_

"I've missed you Brooke Davis," he said placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I have to admit the last time I saw you wasn't really a high point for me. I barely remember that night."

"It's been a while, I don't remember much," she lied.

"Lucas," the voice was unfamiliar to Brooke, but when she saw her, she knew.

"Linds," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "this is Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke smiled shaking her hand.

"Brooke, this is my editor, Lindsey Strauss."

"It's nice to meet you," Brooke smiled as Lindsey glared at Lucas.

"Lindsey is also my fiancé," he said softly as Lindsey held up the ring. Brooke had of course seen it before.

"Congratulations," Brooke smiled at the duo as Peyton walked towards her. She could see the sadness on her face, "excuse me," she said as she wrapped her arms around Peyton, "I'm sorry P Sawyer."

* * *

><p>Dinner was nice. As nice as it could be given that it had been four years since they were all back together again. But, it really had been nice being able to see her friends again, to be able to spend time with Jamie. She said her good byes and as she drove her rental car back towards the hotel she wiped her eyes.<p>

"What time is it," Millicent asked groggily as Brooke walked into the suite overlooking the river.

"It's late," she whispered, "but I'm here now," Brooke said reaching down and placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead, "mama's here baby girl."

"I am going to head to my room, unless you need something," Millicent said wiping her eyes.

"No," Brooke smiled as she picked the sleeping baby up, "we are good, aren't we Braylee, thank you Millicent."

"You're welcome," she said watching the mother and daughter duo.

"I mean it, you have done so much for us, and I want you to know that I appreciate all of it."

"I know Brooke," she smiled, "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Yeah," she smiled as Millicent left them alone. Brooke and her daughter. Her world, her entire life was wrapped up in her arms. Braylee was her entire life; it was hard to believe how much her life had changed since that night. How much it had changed since Braylee Kayton Davis was born seven months ago. As the little blonde opened her eyes Brooke smiled, "we're home baby girl, we're home." With a sigh of relief, no one had pressured her tonight regarding the little blonde girl she arrived with, she kissed her daughter's forehead, "I love sweet girl, and I know they will too."

* * *

><p><strong>I love these characters so much, but I still have so many ideas of what I would have loved seeing for them…this story is just a play on a few of the ideas. As you see we are beyond Nathan recovering from his accident and Lindsey &amp; Lucas are already engaged.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Still own nothing. I didn't plan on all of this in one chapter, but as I was writing it just happened. Again, flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

><p>The river court had always been Lucas Scott's world, but as Brooke Davis sat on the bleachers early in the morning, she smiled knowing that this place had become her world over the years. It had been a little over four years since she had stepped foot on this patch of concrete. Looking across the river to the town where she grew up, the place that no matter how much wanted to, she couldn't escape. Millicent had texted back and Braylee was still sleeping, so Brooke was going to try and get some designs finished up. And, no place seemed more inspiring to her than the river court.<p>

She hadn't realized it had been an hour that she had been sketching until she could feel someone watching her; she pulled her ear buds out and turned to see him standing there. Lucas Scott. With a soft smile she asked, "do you always watch people draw?"

"Nah, just you," he smiled back at her.

"What are you doing out here so early," she asked as she started putting her things into her bag.

"It's my world," he said softly.

"_It's my world, Brooke; at least it used to be."_

"_I have been here before you know."_

"_I know," Lucas said as they watched the guys, "but I never told you what this place is to me. It's not just a court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world."_

"_So, do I get to be a part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part."_

_"Well," she said, "I should get out of your way then."_

_"Don't go," he said as he sat beside her, "Brooke, I have missed you, you know."_

_"I have missed you too," she said looking anywhere but at him, "I've missed this place."_

_"Four years ago," he said._

_"Ok," Brooke said hugging Haley, "we're not gonna do this. We're not gonna get said, nothing's gonna change now. We'll all be friends forever I know it."_

_"Look in four years we're gonna be right back here," Lucas said with his arm around Peyton, "done with college, or wherever we go, right?"_

_"Yeah," Haley and Brooke said in unison._

"We were here," she smiled as she remembered that night.

"And, here we are," he said, "right back here." They sat in silence for a few seconds, both lost in their own thoughts of what this place meant to them, "you know it hasn't been two years."

"Huh," she asked confused.

"You said it had been two years," he said looking into her hazel eyes, "last night when I asked how long it had been. It's not quite a year and a half since I came to New York," he sighed, "you know that night Brooke..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said nervously as she cut him off, not sure she was ready for that conversation, "I gotta go, I'll see ya around Lucas."

"Are you back for good," he asked as she turned towards him.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly as she turned and walked to her car. He watched her walk away, again. It's what he did, and some days he hated himself for it. And as he thought about stopping her his cell phone started to ring, and he was forced back to reality as he Lindsey on the display.

* * *

><p>"Haley called, she is running late," Brooke said as Peyton joined her at the small café, it was weird not having Karen's to go back to, "she should be here any minute though."<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late," Peyton said with a smirk, "I went to see Lucas but he wasn't home."

"Did you know about the fiancé," Brooke asked.

"I just found out a few days ago when I got here," she said, "speaking of things I didn't know about."

"Peyt," Brooke said, not ready to have this conversation, definitely not with Peyton, she smiled as she saw Haley walking towards them, but the smile faded slightly when she saw Lindsey trailing her.

"Hey," Haley said as she took her seat beside Brooke, "I hope it's ok that Lindsey joins us."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled at the editor, "it's fine."

"We got so busy looking at wedding invitations," Lindsey said, "I'm sorry that we are late."

"No, it's fine," Brooke said, "Peyton just got here too.

"Gosh," Haley said, "it is so good having you back Brooke."

"It's good being back," Brooke said softly, there was an awkward tension at the table. Brooke knew how Peyton felt about Lucas, how Peyton always felt. "So, Peyton, how has LA been?"

"It's been," she hesitated, "great most days. But, some days, I just know that this is home and I miss it."

"Tree Hill is an amazing place," Lindsey said.

"And. I quit my job," Peyton added, "so I am unemployed and homeless all in one week."

"You are not homeless, Peyton, you know you are welcome to stay with Nathan and me for as long as you need," Haley said, she reached for Brooke's hand, "and the same goes for you too tigger."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke smiled, "but I think I am gonna stay at the hotel until I find a place here."

"So you are back for good," Lindsey said with a sigh.

"Speaking of," Haley said looking at Peyton, "the elephant in the room."

"Hales," Brooke said, not sure what to say, "she isn't an elephant. She is my daughter."

"Your daughter," Peyton nearly whispered looking at Brooke.

"You have a child," Haley said wiping the tears from her eyes, "Brooke, how did you not tell me? Why?"

"I love you Hales," Brooke said wiping her own eyes now, "you know I love you guys, but it was something I was doing on my own. I mean you were going through so much with Nathan."

"How do you know that," she questioned, she and Brooke had not spoken about Nathan's accident or the aftermath of it.

"It's not important," Brooke said.

"You could've told me, Brooke, I would've been there for you, and the baby," Peyton said.

"I love you both," she said wiping her eyes, "but I am ok, she is ok." Brooke wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself enough, "her name is Braylee. She's seven months old now. And, she is my everything, my whole world."

"I want to meet her," Haley said.

"You will, Hales, you will," Brooke said as they hugged.

"What about her father," Lindsey asked bluntly.

"Lindsey," Haley said shocked.

"No," Brooke said looking sternly at the editor, "it's fine. But, her father has not been in the picture," she paused, " yet."

"So," Peyton said, "does that mean you are going back to New York?"

"Ok," Brooke said trying to force a smile, "can we change the subject," she looked at Haley, "how's teaching going? Being back in that school?" Haley answered, and they of course continued lunch making small talk, but all three of the women wanted to know what secrets Brooke Davis was keeping. Haley had arranged for Brooke and her daughter to come by that evening for a dinner. Brooke asked her to invite Mouth as well, she wanted him to meet her daughter too. She was nervous, but she knew that she needed them, all of them, in her life and that meant they would be in Braylee's life as well.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up in front of Nathan and Haley's house Brooke felt the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at Millicent in the seat next to her and forced a smile.<p>

"Are you ok," Millicent asked, knowing how much this meant to Brooke. It had been something Brooke wanted since she was pregnant with Braylee, but it took Peyton wanting her to come back for her to finally do it.

"Yeah," she said in almost a whisper, "I am. Thank you Millie, for being here, you are not just an amazing assistant, you are an amazing friend."

"Brooke," she smiled, "I am happy to be here with you two."

"Let's go," Brooke smiled. She opened the back door on the car to grab her daughter while Millicent grabbed the diaper bag, this was it. They made their way to the door, and before she could knock she was met by Haley and Nathan.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

"She's beautiful," Haley said wiping her eyes.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled, "both of you. Millicent, this is Nathan Scott, Nathan this is my assistant, and my friend, Millicent Huxtable."

"Well, and friend of Brooke's is a friend of ours," he said shaking her hand, "come on in."

"It's nice to see you again," Haley said to Millicent.

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie said as he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey buddy," she smiled. She sat the car seat on the counter in the kitchen and took Braylee out of the seat. She was dressed in a pink ruffled dress, with pink bow on her headband, "this is my daughter, Braylee," she said as she held her, she kissed her head softly, "Hales do you want to hold her?"

"Oh," Haley said taking the sleeping baby from Brooke, "she is so precious. She has all these blonde curls, look Jamie," she said holding her so the four year old could see. They all took turns holding her, until she wanted a bottle, then Nathan took over. Brooke loved seeing her friends again, and loved how they embraced her daughter, no questions asked. She was lucky to have them, they both were.

"So," she said as she sat next to Mouth, "it looked like you and Millicent were chatting for quite a while."

"Yeah," he said, "she's a nice girl. How about you, Brooke, are you ok?"

"I am now Mouth," she said with a genuine smile. The last few hours with her friends, this had been exactly what she missed in New York. This connection, the emotion, the love.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie called out, and Brooke looked to see Lucas and Lindsey walking in. She glanced towards Peyton, who looked miserable at that moment. She sat with Mouth making small talk watching, observing everything around her. She watched Nathan as he took so much care with her daughter, it warmed her heart, she saw Lucas make his way to his brother.

"Those two are going to fight over her," Haley said as she sat beside Brooke, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," Brooke said watching as Lucas took the baby from Nathan. "It's ok," she wiped her eyes.

"Brooke," Haley said, concern filling her voice.

"Haley," she said wiping her eyes, still watching him with her daughter, "I need to get some air." She walked to the back deck, alone. She sighed heavily and wiped her eyes. This was what she came back for, this moment, and ones like this. She was alone for what felt like an eternity, but as she glanced at her cell phone it had been about ten minutes. As the breeze picked up, she felt a shiver, and the door opened.

"Brooke," he said, she immediately wanted to shrink and hide, but she couldn't, "I need to ask you something."

"Luke," she said tears streaming her face as she turned to him.

"So," he said looking at her, "is she, Brooke," he said not sure what to say.

"Yeah," she nearly whispered looking at him, he had tears in his eyes now, "Luke you are her father." She stood there looking at him, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry, Luke. I am. No one here knows, I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you Luke. Your book signing, the first one in Manhattan, Luke I came, I was six months pregnant then, but I saw you with her."

"Why," he said angrily, "Brooke, why didn't you say something? Why wouldn't you want me to know?"

"Luke," she said, "all I have ever wanted for you is to be happy. And, if that was with Peyton, it was ok, and if it was with Lindsey, that was ok. I never wanted to hurt you. Luke, I just wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy. I was so happy with you Brooke," he said wiping his eyes, "that night. Brooke, that night in New York, that was real, I was happy, I wanted you, no one else, just you," he cried.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry," he said hurt, "Brooke, sorry doesn't fix this," he said as he walked in the house, she went to follow, but she watched him walk to Lindsey and wrap her in his arms. And she knew. At that moment she knew that Lucas was never going to forgive her.

"You ok," Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Brooke wiped her eyes, as she watched Lucas and Lindsey leave together without saying good bye to anyone, "what about you?"

"I'm still in love with him Brooke," she said, "I want him back." And with that Brooke Davis felt like she was in high school all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>So. I was sure of where I was going with this story. But not so sure now. Lucas was always going to be the father, and it was always going to be about that night in New York…now I just have to pick a direction and go with it. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Still own nothing. I didn't plan on all of this in one chapter, but as I was writing it just happened. Again, flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

><p>It had been a rough night. Brooke hadn't been able to sleep. She was nervous, worried. Haley and Nathan were so excited when they found out that Lucas was Braylee's father, but she still had so many more people that would find out. And. That worried her, how they would react. But, that was something she couldn't focus on, she had this amazingly beautiful daughter to focus on. As she danced around her hotel suite singing and dancing in a pair of shorts and an old hoodie with her hair in a messy bun, she couldn't focus on anything but her seven month old daughter smiling at her from the playpen.<p>

"Who could that be Miss Braylee Kay," she said as she heard a knock on the door, as she opened the door her smile instantly faded.

"I always wondered where that shirt went," he said noticing the Keith Scott Auto Body Repair hoodie the mother of his child was wearing.

"I always loved this one," she said nervously.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I know," she said opening the door, "do you want to come in," she asked.

"I want to see her," he said with a heavy sigh as he caught a glimpse of the little blonde.

"Come in, Luke," she said as he walked a few steps into the room. Brooke walked over to the playpen, "come here baby girl," she said picking her daughter up, as she walked towards Lucas, tears streamed her face, "let's go meet your daddy."

"Hi," he said softly as he took their daughter from Brooke.

"She looks like you," Brooke said watching Lucas hold her, "she's smart, and so sweet."

"Brooke," he said, angst in his voice.

"I don't know," she said knowing what he was going to ask, "I don't have an answer Luke, not one that can take away all of the questions you have. I mean, it was one night of drinks and laughs," she said wiping her eyes, "and it gave me the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I wanted to tell you, I did, but when I saw you with her."

"I wasn't with her," he said as he sat down on the couch, "not then."

"It doesn't matter," she said wiping her eyes, "you deserved to know, either way, you deserved to know. I just didn't want to ruin what you had built for yourself. I mean you were starting this amazing career, and it was what you dreamed of."

"I dreamed of this too," he said kissing the top of Braylee's head, "two boys and a girl right?"

"Luke," she said softly watching the hurt in his face, her cell phone started to ring, she looked at the display and sighed. "It's Peyton." He didn't say anything, Brooke wondered if he knew Peyton was still in love with him, if he loved her too, or if he was truly happy with Lindsey. "I haven't told her, about that night. About you and me, and about Braylee being your daughter."

"I haven't told Lindsey." Brooke sat quiet wondering why he hadn't told his fiancé, "I needed to see her," he said, "and you. Brooke, I need to know what this means."

"I'm happy for you and for Lindsey," she said genuinely, "and I want you to be happy Luke that is all I have ever wanted. I am looking at houses today. I want Braylee to have this," she hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say, "I want you to be in her life, and I want her to be in your life, with Lindsey and with your family, Nathan and Haley," she said wiping her eyes, "I want Braylee to have all of that."

"And, us," he said as his cell phone started to ring, he sighed, "it's Lindsey, I've got to go."

"Ok," she smiled as she took Braylee from him.

"I love you baby girl," he said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Say bye to daddy," Brooke said as she held her tightly, "say bye bye," she closed the door behind him and sighed. It was not nearly as hard as she had imagined…but she still had to tell Peyton.

* * *

><p>"Brooke," Peyton said as she walked through the front door of an empty house, she saw Brooke standing in the kitchen with a smile, "what is this?"<p>

"This," she said looking around, "this is our new home, if you'll be staying I want you to stay with me and Braylee here."

"You're buying a house?"

"Bought," she chuckled, "I bought this house, today, it's mine. And I want you to stay with us; there is plenty of room for you."

"You are amazing Brooke Davis," Peyton said as she hugged her.

"Peyt," Brooke said softly, worry filled her eyes, "there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it Brooke," Peyton asked concerned.

"You know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Of course Brooke," she said.

"When," she hesitated, not sure what to say, "Peyton, after Luke proposed to you in LA, he came to New York about his book. We met up for dinner and drinks," she said trying to read Peyton's expression, "and we slept together."

"You slept with him," Peyton asked angrily.

"Peyton," she said, "it wasn't planned, things just happened."

"How could you," Peyton said.

"And Braylee, Luke is her father."

"Are you serious," Peyton nearly yelled, "I can't, Brooke, I can't deal with this," she said storming out leaving Brooke alone in the empty house.

* * *

><p>"Brooke," Haley said walking into the familiar space.<p>

"Hi," Brooke nearly whispered.

"What are you doing here," Haley asked.

"This," she said looking around, "is going to be the newest Clothes Over Bro's location."

"So you are staying," Haley asked as she hugged Brooke.

"Yeah," she said, "Braylee and I are staying."

"I'm glad, I've missed you tigger," Haley said as she wiped her eyes, "and I want to spoil my niece."

"Do you hate me," Brooke asked.

"No," she said, "I mean I could never hate you. Brooke, I am just happy that you are here, and that you told Lucas."

"Me too. I told Peyton," she said, "she is never going to forgive me though. I know she is hurt, and I get that."

"You have nothing to feel bad about Brooke Davis," Haley said, "nothing."

"Thank you, Hales, for being my best friend," Brooke said as they hugged.

"What made you pick this place?"

"I mean it's home," Brooke smiled, "I was all over town today looking for store front space, and when we walked in here," she said pointing to what was left of a sign, "somebody told me that this is the place where everything is better and everything's safe."

"It's home."

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Brooke had moved in to the house, since she had turned what was Karen's Café in to the latest Clothes Over Bro's. Since she and her daughter had come home. Peyton's label was up and running and she had signed her first artist. Nathan was on his road to recovery, and Haley was happy. Today was the first game Lucas was coaching, so of course they all had decided to get together and attend. Walking the halls of their former high school it seemed like another life.<p>

"Brooke," Haley said as they walked past the teachers' lounge, "she is fine. Millicent would call if something were wrong."

"I know," she sighed, "I just feel like I have left her so much in the last couple of weeks."

"You are a good mom," Haley said, "ok? You are amazing, Brooke Davis, but let's have a little fun tonight."

"Oh," Brooke said as she waved, "there's Lindsey."

"Hi," Lindsey said as she joined the duo, "this place is crazy."

"Always is on game day," Brooke smiled, "speaking of crazy, the wedding is in a couple weeks, we need to get the final fittings scheduled."

"I know," Lindsey said, "we both do," she looked at Haley who was her maid of honor. Brooke genuinely liked Lindsey, and she wanted nothing more than Lucas to be happy. She knew Lindsey loved him, and over the last few weeks she had seen Lindsey connect with Braylee too.

"Come on," Haley said as she started walking away from the gym.

"Where are we going," Brooke asked as she and Lindsey followed.

"Apparently Mia and Peyton are going to the library."

"The library," Lindsey asked as they walked.

"Why the library," Brooke asked as they approached Peyton and Mia.

"I want to see where Peyton almost died," Mia said.

"Hopefully they have changed the carpet," Peyton said as they all walked in.

"You ok," Haley asked as she stood beside Brooke.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I think I'm gonna head to the gym," she said.

"You want me to come with you," Haley asked.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled. She tried to open the door, but the handle was gone, "there's no handle."

"What," Peyton asked with a laugh.

"I can't," Brooke said frustrated.

"They're fixing them this weekend," Haley said holding up a clip board with a memo on it, "all of the doors in here, great."

"So what's that mean," Mia asked.

"I think it means we're stuck," Brooke sighed.

"We can't be stuck," Lindsey said.

"Looks like we are," Haley said. She could sense Lindsey being tense about being stuck with Brooke and Peyton, she grabbed her hands and sat her down, "hey it's gonna be ok."

"Thanks," Lindsey said with a smile, Haley truly was a great friend.

"Everyone is at the game," Haley sighed looking out into the hallway, "and the phones are all routed thru the office."

"And no cell phone service," Brooke said frustrated.

"Let's all just relax," Peyton said as they all stood around, anxious.

"Hey Brooke," Mia said, "why do you let that horrible mother of yours boss you around?"

"Excuse me," she said.

"Come on Brooke," Haley said, "you know she's not nice."

"We are not talking about my mom."

"She doesn't appreciate you," Peyton said.

"She is my mother," Brooke said.

"That doesn't make it right," Lindsey spoke up.

"Ok," Brooke said angrily, "the two new kids need to stay out of it, and as far as you two," she said directed towards Peyton and Haley, "I would expect you to get it, I mean neither one of your mothers have been around the entire time I've been friends with you."

"I would love to have my mom back, both of them," Peyton said, "but I would hope they'd be back because they love me not because they want to run my life and my company."

"The label I helped finance?"

"Easy, Brooke," Peyton said, "I'm with you."

"Now you are," Brooke shook her head, "but the last two years my mother has been the only one with me, the only one," she said looking at Haley, "helping me create my company."

"That's not true Brooke," Haley said, "I was with you in high school when you created this pretty great company, long before your mother stepped into the picture. You created and made it great by yourself."

"You don't know anything about it," Brooke said angrily. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, none of them knowing what to say.

"You did an amazing job with my album Haley," Mia said with a smile.

"Thanks," Haley said laughing, "where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I think we spend so much time trying to tare each other down, sometimes it's important to tell people what makes them great."

"Courage," Peyton said looking at Haley, "Haley's courageous."

"And strong," Brooke spoke up, Haley smiled at her best friend.

"And kind," Lindsey said.

"And now don't you feel good about yourself," Mia asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she smiled.

"Ok, now do me," Mia said excitedly, "what's great about me?"

"Your voice is an amazing gift," Haley said.

"The fact that you came up with this game," Lindsey said.

"Your boobs," Peyton laughed.

"And your legs," Brooke chimed in, "and your lips, I would kill for those lips."

"Ok," Mia said shyly, "before this turns into a women in prison thing here let's move on. Lindsey, your eyes are like not even fair."

"And you're also one of the smartest people I know," Haley said.

"I am not," Lindsey said.

"You are amazing with Luke, he's happy, and with Braylee," Brooke said softly.

"Thank you," Lindsey nearly whispered.

"And you're classy," Brooke said. They stood quiet for a few seconds, Peyton looked at Brooke, "Peyton, isn't there something nice you'd like to say about Lindsey?"

"She's got decent taste in men," Peyton said, "this game sucks," she said as she started to walk away.

"I'm intimidated by Peyton," Lindsey said, Peyton stopped, not turning around, "I spent a year editing a book about all of you, and I watched how caring and meticulous Lucas was with the words he chose for her, like he was still holding on to her," she sighed, "sometimes I think he still is."

"Which is why he proposed to you," Peyton said as she walked away.

"You know I'm not gonna tell you how to be with Lindsey," Brooke said sitting next to Peyton, "but, most of the time I've know you P Sawyer, you take the high road."

"I love him," she said.

"Peyton," Brooke sighed, "I know, I do, but Luke is happy."

"You're on her side?"

"There is no side," Brooke said, "but if there were Peyt, I am on Luke's side, all I want is him to be happy. It's what you should want too."

"Don't you get it Brooke," Peyton asked, "he's not happy with her, he isn't. I mean yeah he can put on a show, he can pretend, but we all know that Lucas is supposed to be with me."

"He's happy."

"I memorized every single word, Brooke, every single one. Suddenly, it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton, the girl whose art and passion and beauty had changed my life. At that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now, and would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer."

"Maybe it's time to let go of that Peyt," Brooke said as she stood up, "maybe it's time to grow up and not be so selfish."

"You still love him," Peyton nearly whispered as Brooke stopped in her tracks.

"I will always love Luke, he's the father of my child," Brooke said, "but the difference between me and you Peyton, is that I want nothing more than him to be happy. And if that is with Lindsey then I support that, hell if it were with you," she said harshly, "I would find a way to suppoprt that too."

"And what about you, you're still in love with him" Peyton yelled as she stood up to face her brunetter friend.

"You took care of that years ago, Peyton," Brooke said tears spilling from her hazel eyes. "I have tried, Peyton, I have tried to move on from the past, but you always have a way of bringing it up."

"So you are in love with him," Peyton asked, "I knew it, that's why you came back."

"What do you want me to say," she asked, "that I love him? I do, Peyton, I love Lucas Scott, I always will. Am I in love with him? Yeah," Brooke said wiping her eyes, "I have been in love with Luke since I was seventeen. But I have sacrificed that for you over and over again Peyton. And all I want now is him to be happy, and I know that will never be with me because you will always destroy that. You would sacrifice everyone's happiness for your own selfish agenda. Same old Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

><p><strong>As always reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Still own nothing. Skipped ahead a bit here…kind of hit a few of my favorite Brooke scenes…and take and make one a Brooke scene that wasn't one, lol. I have not fully decided where to go with the story. And, as far as Brooke & Peyton go, I am not sure that friendship would have really survived…and there is so much I think Brooke should have said to her, so far I have only touched on it.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she stood behind the counter of her store, "we're closed." She turned towards the door, she saw her standing there. "Do you hate me," she asked walking towards the woman.<p>

"No," she said, "I'm proud of you," she said as they hugged.

"I missed you, so much," Brooke said, "how's Lily?"

"Oh she's good," Karen said, "she's very girlie, but you'll see her at the wedding."

"Oh god, unless I'm so late, did I miss it, I'm supposed to be there, you're supposed to be there."

"I know, I just wanted to come by and see the café and see you," Karen said, "maybe catch a glimpse of my granddaughter."

"Braylee is with Haley and Lindsey," she said softly, "I'm sorry," she cried, "Karen I am so sorry."

"Brooke," she said embracing the young brunette, "I know honey, I know. Where is Peyton," she asked trying to change the subject.

"She's probably at the church already, we haven't really spoken much lately."

"How is she," Karen asked.

"She's a mess. She's trying to put on a brave face and be noble," Brooke said, "but she thought this was gonna be her day."

"Is that Peyton or is that you Brooke?"

"Karen," Brooke said sadly, "I just want Luke to be happy, you know."

"Are you happy?"

"It's hard, but I'm happy. At least I'm trying to be," she said turning away. "Can I ask you something," Brooke said as she and Karen sat on the couch together. "I made Lindsey's wedding gown, and it got me thinking about how I was supposed to make yours."

"It's ok," Karen said.

"It's not ok, and somehow you managed to make it ok. And I just wondered, I've always wondered where that strength comes from? That dignity and grace that you have put on in the face of everything that's happened in your life. Because I really want to be that kind of person someday."

"You already are Brooke Davis. You've come further than anyone I know. You want to know a secret," she asked holding Brooke's hand, "you have just scratched the surface."

"Thank you," Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

"I know we have to go, but there really is something I wanted to tell you. You know in life, if you let it, you can always come up with reasons to give up, but if you don't you just might find love in places you never imagined. In a new relationship or in your work…"

"Or in your children," Brooke smiled at the woman had been so much of a mother to her.

"Whatever it is, just don't give up on it."

"Thank you," Brooke said as they hugged.

* * *

><p>"We give thanks today," the minister began, "for Lucas and Lindsey, and their open hearts and their willing spirits, and for their closest friends and family. May we all be changed by what is said and witnessed here today. And as their separate lives and journeys in life become one today, may we all be reminded of our own wants and desires, and our own journeys. It's a mystery how we fall in love, who we fall in love with, why we fall in love. But, we do," he said as Lucas held Lindsey's hands, "Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor her for all the days of your life, as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I do," he said with a smile. He

"Lindsey Evelyn Strauss, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor him for all the days of your life as long as you both shall live?"

"It was a comet," she whispered.

"Excuse me," the minister asked confused.

"The boy saw a comet Luke."

"Could you just give us a moment please," Lucas asked as he looked towards the minister, everyone looked around confused.

"It was a comet."

"Ok," he said confused.

"The boy, he had found that feeling of life and love, Luke, when he saw that comet. He searched his whole life for what he had felt, he was certain it would return to him."

"Lindsey, I love you," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "but this really isn't the time for a book review."

"When did you first talk to Peyton, Luke?"

"Lindsey," he sighed.

"Please," she pleaded.

"I helped her fix her car."

"The boy saw the comet, and suddenly his life had meaning again," she said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Lucas I can't marry you." She turned and ran as fast as she could in her gown and heels towards the back of the church. Lucas stood stunned. Brooke looked to Peyton who looked almost happy. Lucas started to walk after her, but suddenly stopped and sat on the stairs of the altar, Nathan and Haley standing beside him.

* * *

><p>Brooke stood in the doorway watching. Lucas was sitting holding Braylee in the same room that Lindsey had gotten ready in, lost in thought. He hadn't faced anyone yet. Nathan and Haley were dealing with the guests, and for that she was thankful.<p>

"I'm sorry Lucas," Brooke said sadly, "she's gone."

"I never took the time to make her feel comfortable with my history," he said as he shook his head, "I never took the time to explain it all."

"So what are you gonna do," Brooke asked, "what happens next?"

"I want her back."

"Then go get her, you're Lucas Scott. Screw that, come on listen to me," she said, "you're Lucas Scott ok, now I've seen you do great things, I've seen you do some of the greatest things. Now you need to look into your heart and ask yourself what you truly want, and if the answer is Lindsey," she sighed, "just go get her Luke, she doesn't stand a chance. Haley, Nathan and I have this under control, now go," she said as Lucas smiled, "go get her."

"Thanks, Brooke," Lucas said as he hugged her, "you really are a great friend," he reached down and kissed Braylee's forehead, "I love you baby girl. Thank you Brooke," he smiled as he turned to leave. Brooke sat on the chair with her daughter in her arms and wiped the tears that were streaming her face.

"That is why we all love you," Nathan said as he walked in.

"He should fight for what he wants," Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"What about you, Brooke, what about what you want?"

"I want him to be happy," she said holding their daughter.

"Are you happy?"

"I have a beautiful daughter, I have a multi-million dollar company," she smiled, "and I have these amazing friends. So, I think I am ok."

* * *

><p>Brooke had fixed Millicent up with Mouth, and of course tonight they were on yet another date. She had a deadline. The designs were due. Braylee wouldn't stop crying. She stood on the porch of his house. She was frustrated, ready to scream, and for some reason, she winds up at his doorstep.<p>

"Hey," he said as he opened the door to Brooke and their daughter, "it's late, is everything ok?"

"Great when she's not crying," Brooke said frustrated, "but she won't stop crying, and I have to get these designs done by tomorrow, my presentation is in the morning…."

"Hey," he said cutting her off, "I told you I'm here," he said as he took the crying baby from her.

"Thank you," she sighed as she walked in his home.

"You work, we'll play," he said as he took Braylee from her car seat.

"Luke," she said looking up at him, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Brooke," he smiled as he sat on the couch holding the baby. Brooke sat at the other end with her sketchbook working, without noticing how calm Braylee had become. She hadn't realized how much time had passed until she glanced at her watch and it was after one in the morning.

"She adores you Luke," she smiled as she watched Lucas and Braylee.

"Well maybe she can put in a good word with Lindsey for me," he joked.

"It's kind of strange isn't it, I mean is this how you thought our lives would turn out?"

"What me being stood up at the altar, and you taking care of our kid on your own," he looked at her, "not exactly."

"Do you ever want to go back," she asked shocking herself, "I remember being sixteen and everything being much easier. Would you do it differently?"

"I would try to appreciate the things I took for granted," he said softly, knowing exactly how much he had taken her for granted. "But, I think we have to go through all the stuff you know, to get to the places we want to be, where we're meant to be."

"Yeah," she nearly whispered thinking about all that they had been through. "Well, I should go," she said with a smile, "at least if you want to get any sleep tonight."

"How are the designs coming," he asked as he continued to bounce Braylee.

"Good," she smiled, "I just have a few more."

"Stay," he said looking at her, she looked confused, "finish them, I don't mind," he smiled at her.

"Really," she asked in a whisper, confused.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice, all three of us together here," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she smiled and went back to her sketching. He continued to play with Braylee while he kept his eyes on Brooke sketching what he was sure were beautiful designs. He couldn't help but smile as Braylee started to fall asleep in his arms. Brooke had done such an amazing job with their daughter. But Brooke Davis was amazing, that was one fact Lucas Scott had learned years ago. He looked towards the other end of the couch, where he noticed Brooke had also fallen asleep. With Braylee in his arms, he made his way to his bedroom to grab a blanket, and he laid it over Brooke, he leaned down and kissed her head, then he and Braylee sat at the other end of the couch. Brooke soon cuddled up to him, resting her head against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her, still holding their daughter and he laid his head back finally giving into his sleepiness.

"Hey," he said as he was awakened by Brooke sitting up.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "we're gonna go," she said.

"Brooke," he whispered softly as she wiped her eyes, "it's late, stay, go back to sleep."

"Luke," she whispered.

"Stay," he said, and with that she knew she wasn't going home. She laid her head back against his chest.

"Ok," she said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

''Ok," he said as he pulled her closer to him. Brooke laid there against him with a tear streaming her face as he held her and their daughter. This was what she had hoped for.

"She'll be in touch," she said not moving.

"What," he asked, confused.

"Lindsey," she said softly, "I know you're worried about her, but Luke she'll be in touch, don't read too much into it."

"Brooke," he nearly whispered as he kissed the top of her head, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>As always reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Still own nothing. At this point I haven't really planned everything out, just playing it by ear.**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Brooke said as she walked onto the river court, "very Peyton," she said as she sat beside Lucas. Peyton had managed to paint an entire epic love letter on the basketball court.<p>

"Lindsey stopped by today," he said.

"She's here," Brooke asked surprised she hadn't seen her.

"Not anymore," he said, "she is leaving for New York."

"What did Lindsey want?"

"She wanted to tell me that my book's done," he paused, "well, everything except the dedication, she said I could email that to her." She instinctively rubbed his shoulder, it really did break her heart to see him this way, "I'm thinking about taking off for a little while."

"Lucas please stop running," she said with tears in her eyes, "come on you gotta let go of this dark weight that you're carrying around."

"This morning Nathan told me the darkness doesn't have any answers."

"He's right. You saw him after his accident, look at him now." She smiled thinking about how far Nathan had come. "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic," she said, "it's not. It's just garbage and it's pain. You know what's better," she asked, "love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong," she said as she wrapped her arm around him. "The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it."

"Do you have it," he asked looking into her hazel eyes, "Brooke, do you still believe in it?"

"When I look at our daughter, I do," she said softly. "I think that all of the bad in the world disappears when I see her smile, and when I hear her laugh."

"Brooke," he nearly whispered, "I don't know what to do, you know. I feel like I have tried everything. I just need to get out of here for a while. Clear my head."

"What about Braylee, Luke?"

"I will be back," he said, "just a few days. I just need away from this," he said motioning to the display of Peyton's love, "I have to get away from this."

"Well," she said softly," we'll be here for you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Brooke sat in the kitchen while Haley cleaned up the dishes. Jamie was playing some video game while Braylee was down for an afternoon nap. Brooke didn't even realize Nathan had come in, "hey stranger," she smiled.<p>

"Hi," he said as he wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Ok," Haley said softly as she kissed her husband, "I am going to jump in the shower, you two behave."

"You know, you never say that unless Brooke is around," Nathan joked.

"Because I am the bad influence," Brooke asked.

"It's like having two more kids," Haley laughed as she walked up stairs.

"So."

"So," Brooke said in a questioning tone, Nathan sat on the counter and looked at her, "what?"

"You're just going to let him leave?"

"Nathan," she sighed.

"I'm serious Brooke," he said frustrated.

"He is an adult Nate," she said, "with a broken heart. And a psycho ex painting murals of her love. I mean I'd probably want away too."

"He's running."

"Maybe he really just needs time, and then he can have a clearer perspective when he does talk to Lindsey. It can't help having Peyton everywhere he turns."

"And what about you Brooke?"

"What about me," she asked confused.

"You are going to tell me you are ok with him taking off like this? Running away?"

"It is not up to me Nathan, Lucas is an adult. I mean, he has things he's trying to figure out."

"You two," Nathan said with a laugh.

"What, what does that even mean?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Can I ask you something Brooke," she nodded, "why did you bring Braylee here?"

"Because Luke is her father, Nathan, and you are her uncle, Jamie is her cousin," she said frustrated, "because she deserves to have this family, and to know all of you."

"And what about you," he asked, "what do you get from it?"

"I get to see her happy," she said, "I get to see her have a relationship with her father, her family."

"Brooke, we have known each other our entire lives," he said, "I know you. Brooke, I know that you still care about him."

"Of course I do, he is Braylee's father."

"That's not what I mean. Brooke," he said, "Peyton has chased Lucas since high school, chased him. Ok, she has come after him regardless of who she hurt. I mean look at Lindsey. Peyton went after him when he was engaged."

"I'm not Peyton."

"You're not. But, you love him, Brooke, I know that you do. I have seen you look at him," Nathan laughed, "and you are willing to let him go be with Lindsey or Peyton, because what? You're too scared?"

"Nathan," she said trying to hold back her tears.

"He loves you," Nathan said, "Lucas loves you Brooke."

"It's not love," she said, "we share a daughter. That's what our relationship is."

"If you believe that Brooke Davis you are a fool. He is sitting at the airport right now," Nathan said, "bags packed, leaving here. Walking away, for what? Because Lindsey broke his heart? Because Peyton is a stalker? No, Brooke, he's leaving because he doesn't have a reason to stay."

"He has Braylee, Nathan," she said.

"Yeah, but does he have you?"

"That's not fair," she cried.

"Was it fair for you to never give him an answer as to why you broke up with him back in senior year, when you said you stopped missing him? Or what about in New York? When he tried to see you but you wouldn't see him?"

"When, when was he in New York?"

"When he found out about the book," he said, "you didn't know?"

"I left the hotel that morning," she said softly, "I thought he went back to Peyton after."

"He tried to see you but they told him you didn't want to see him. Brooke, he was crushed when he came home; I never knew what happened or changed until you and Braylee came here. He finally told me. He loves you, Brooke, and he is about to leave without knowing that you love him. Because, you do, don't you?"

"Of course I love him," she wiped her eyes.

"Then go," he smiled, "go tell him. We will look after Braylee, Brooke, just go."

* * *

><p>As she drove to the airport she had no idea what she wanted to say to him. But Nathan was right, she loved Lucas Scott. She had since she was sixteen years old. As she made her way to the gate area she saw him sitting there, he had tickets in his hand and he was on his cell phone. She wiped her eyes as she walked towards him.<p>

"Hey," he said on the phone, not noticing her, "it's me, listen, I'm at the airport, I've got two tickets to Vegas. Let's get married."

* * *

><p><strong>As always reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Still own nothing. At this point I haven't really planned everything out, just playing it by ear. Flashbacks are in italics. **

* * *

><p>As she drove to the airport she had no idea what she wanted to say to him. But Nathan was right, she loved Lucas Scott. She had since she was sixteen years old. As she made her way to the gate area she saw him sitting there, he had tickets in his hand and he was on his cell phone. She wiped her eyes as she walked towards him.<p>

"Hey," he said on the phone, not noticing her, "it's me, listen, I'm at the airport, I've got two tickets to Vegas. Let's get married." She closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that this was what she needed to do, no matter what, she needed to be here. Peyton had her chance; Peyton had so many chances, all at Brooke's expense.

_"So then my mom moved up here with me from L.A.," she said as they walked thru her house, "because my dad travels so much. Well, I think they should just man up and call it what it is, a trial separation. I can't believe your book's gonna be published, you're gonna be such a rock star."_

_"Come on, you're the one with the big clothing line."_

_"True," she smiled as she grabbed a portfolio, "but my mom thinks we can do better with that too. Check this out, her plan to take Clothes Over Bro's to the next level. We have high end couture, a cosmetic company and my own magazine."_

_"B. Davis," he smiled looking at the mock cover, she nodded, "hey, wait, you could give my book its first good review."_

_"You know sometimes expanding seems like a good idea, but, sometimes I don't know. It's the most time I've spent with my mom since the maternity ward, but I'm scared if I let her in, that Clothes Over Bro's isn't gonna be mine anymore, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean," he said, "there's this editor girl, Lindsey, and she just wants to make all of these changes to my novel."_

"_Pretty high class problems we got," she smiled at him, "we should be celebrating not complaining, where's Peyton, she must be so thrilled for you."_

"_We broke up."_

"_Shut up," she said, thinking he was joking, but when she saw that he was serious her heart broke for him, "oh, Luke I'm sorry. What happened?"_

"_I went to L.A. asked her to marry me and she said no."_

"_Are you stupid? You stormed L.A. and went all Naley on her," she said as he stood up, "did you even buy a," she was rambling as he turned around showing her, "ring? Oh."_

"_She never even saw it," he said shaking his head._

"_How do you propose to someone without them seeing the ring?"_

"_Well, I got down on my knee," he said kneeling in front of her, "and I said I want us to be together forever," he was looking in to her eyes when Victoria walked in and gasped at the sight._

"_Never mind," she said looking at him, "you definitely did it right."_

She knew that over the last six years she had sacrificed her own heart, her own feelings for some many people around her. But the one person that it came back to was always Peyton. She had given up this boy, who was now a man, all for Peyton. And for what?

"_Maybe teen marriage is all the rage in Hicksville, North Carolina but I swear if you marry this boy I am going to have annulment papers drawn up so fast."_

"_Mom, relax last night, it was just a joke."_

"_Oh, thank God. You have far too much to lose Brooke."_

"_And Lucas Scott was the one boy I might have lost it for."_

"_You should be focusing on the company. Not boys with rings."_

"_But what about love, mom? Isn't that the key?"_

"_In case you have forgotten, it's called Clothes over Bro's." It was at that moment Brooke remembered the reason behind her company, the reason that there was a company at all._

_"Right. Okay, I'm in. High end line, the magazine; I'm ready to take it to the next level."_

"_Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that. And I promise you darling, we are gonna have everything we have ever wanted."_

_She stood there, wanting to run away, wanting to erase the phone call he was on from her memory, to pretend that it was ok, that the good bye they shared on the river court was enough. But it wasn't. _

"_There are eighty two letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer, one a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid."_

"_Brooke."_

"_I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before, because it hurt me so bad. And I was afraid to be vulnerable, and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did. I just thought you should know, this is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you, I was just too scared to admit it."_

_She couldn't pretend it was. She was scared. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of this, and she was scared._

"_Tell me that was a goodbye kiss," she said as she looked at him confused._

"_I wanna be with you Brooke," he said._

"_What," she asked grabbing her suitcase._

"_I'm sorry, I know we're friends, it's just how I feel."_

"_What about Peyton's stuff?"_

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed things up with you last time. And to remind myself that if I ever got a second chance, I'd never let you go again."_

"_I have to go," she said as she walked towards the cab._

She knew that if she let him go she would regret it. If she let him leave and marry Lindsey, or Peyton, that she would always miss him. Because they would never be able to be as close as they had been, not once he was married.

"_So what are you gonna miss most about me?"_

"_I can only choose one thing?"_

"_Yes, and it has to be something good. Not how much you'll miss hanging out with me, or how hot I am."_

"_Huh," he said as they stood on the porch together, "neither one of those huh?"_

"_No," she smiled._

"_Damn," he said playfully as he snapped his fingers, "I'd miss the girl behind the red door." He motioned towards the door she looked at him, "come on," he said opening the door. She looked around in awe. "I had my mom talk to your parents and they said that you could stay here till the summer. I wasn't ready to lose you yet."_

"_I wasn't ready to be lost," she said wrapping her arms around him._

_As she watched him on the phone, she knew she wanted nothing more than to be with him. To share her life with him, with their daughter. "Luke," she called out softly, not sure he would even hear her._

_"Brooke," he almost whispered, turning to her, tears streaming her face. He saw such sadness and heartbreak on her face, in her hazel eyes; he heard it in her voice when she called his name. He hated seeing her like this. "Brooke," he repeated still holding his cell phone, waiting for something, anything. He had seen her like this before, and he hated himself for that._

"_Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition, giving up basketball. I feel like I've been trying to keep you close to me to try and protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you, not me."_

"_I'm sorry I kissed Peyton," he sighed, "I should have told you."_

"_It's not about that Luke. It's not," she said, "I mean I thought it was, but, it's not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was horrible accident and you haven't even called me," she said wiping her eyes, "it shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore."_

"_Brooke, I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," she said as she walked away._

"Luke," she said again, finding her voice, as shaky as it was, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," he said, still holding his cell phone, "I need to talk to you too."

"No," she said sternly, "I need to say what I have to say, Luke, and I just want you to hear me ok."

"Ok," he said, still not moving towards her.

"I love you Luke," she sighed. "I loved you from the time I was sixteen years old."

"_So you're in it now aren't you," she asked in a raspy tone, "when that shot went in did you feel it change?"_

"_Feel what change," he asked._

"_Everything," she said knowingly. "I mean how many moments in life can you point to and say, that's when it all changed," she asked, he just looked at her, "you just had one."_

_"Brooke," he said softly._

_"No, Luke, I need to say this," she pleaded. He looked at her, she couldn't tell what the emotions were on his face, who was on the phone possibly hearing all of this, but at this point she didn't care, she needed to say what she had come to say. "I have loved you every day, Luke, even when I have tried not to, even when I wanted to hate you, I loved you. And I have wanted nothing else for you but to be happy. And, when I knew that wasn't with me I wanted you to find happiness wherever you could, even if it was with my best friend. I mean, that killed me Lucas, but if it meant you were happy, I was willing to sacrifice my heart for you." She wiped her eyes, still not moving from her spot, "When Peyton told me she loved you," she cried, "the night before Haley and Nathan's second wedding, Luke that is why I lied and told you I stopped missing you."_

"Brooke," he said, tears streaming his face now. "Why?"

"I wanted you to be happy Luke. I wanted you to be happy, no matter what. And then that night in New York. God, that night I remembered exactly why I was in love with you. I felt it all again, and that carriage ride, all of those hopes and dreams, those were real. For that few minutes, it felt like anything was possible. It felt like maybe you could actually love me for once. And then in your room you asked me to stay, Luke, you said that it had always been me, and I believed you in that moment. And I came to our book signing, I did, and I saw you and Lindsey and I couldn't say anything then. I mean you were happy. And Braylee was born," she was nearly sobbing now, "I wanted you Luke, I wanted you there with me, with us, I wanted to share that with you because no matter how much it hurts me I am still in love with you. Luke, standing here, right now, I am in love with you. And it isn't because of Braylee, and it isn't because of a fantasy I have in my head. I am in love with the boy that saw me, the boy that made me vulnerable," she wiped her eyes, "I am in love with you Lucas Scott. And the sad thing is that I probably always will be. And, I know you are waiting on Lindsey, or god forbid Peyton to come run away to Vegas with you to get married, but before you left, I needed you to know that I am in love with you."

"Brooke," he said, still standing across from her, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Brooke," he said in almost a whisper watching her tears falling.

_ "Luke," she said frustrated, "I don't need you to be sorry, I just wanted you to know," she said as she turned to walk away from him._

"Hey," he said grabbing her arm, "look at me."

"I shouldn't have come," she said not turning around.

"Brooke," he said, "please." He pleaded as she turned towards him.

"What," she whispered.

"Brooke," he said as he reached up wiping her cheek, "I didn't know."

"_This isn't what it looks like," he said following after her, "anyway, I don't get why you're so upset."_

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_You're the one who wanted to be non exclusive; I'm just doing what you wanted."_

"_What I wanted," she said angrily, "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there's no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me." She stared into his eyes, "I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling the world that he is the one for me."_

"_How was I supposed to know that," he asked honestly._

"_You just are."_

"I shouldn't have come, Luke," she said again.

"I should have known," he said, "I should have known. I felt it, Brooke, I did, and when you pushed me away, I should have fought for us. Instead I went running to Peyton. Again. And then that night in New York," he said, "I should have fought for you then. But then Lindsey happened. And time passed, Brooke, and Lindsey and I…"

"I know," she said softly.

"I love her Brooke," he said honestly, "Lindsey is amazing, she is kind, and she is everything I needed. But she isn't you."

"Luke," she said confused.

"There is no one like you Brooke Davis. No one," he smiled as he pushed her hair from her face, "and no matter what I do, no matter what I have done, I have never been able to heal my broken heart. Brooke, I am in love with you, I have always been in love with you," he smiled, "and when you get home you're gonna have this long voicemail," he said as he held up his cell phone, the display read her name, the timer still counting, "it was you I was calling."

"Luke," she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you pretty girl," he said as he put his arms around her as tight as he could, "and I promise this time I will fight like hell for us, for our daughter."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>As always reviews are appreciated. I mean I wished on the show it was Brooke he called. I will always love Brucas, always.<strong>


End file.
